


Learning to Let Go

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Destiny's Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: Jaina can't take any more losses
Relationships: Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Learning to Let Go

  
  


Jacen grunted as his feet hit the floor of the hangar. He tossed his helmet back up into the cockpit of his X Wing. He scanned the room for his sister, but couldn’t find her despite feeling her presence screaming at him through the Force.

“You jackass!” She yelled. Jacen whirled around to find a very angry Jaina stomping toward him.

“What’d I do this time?”

“Stop running headfirst into fire, Jacen! Stop challenging death.”

“This is a war, Jaina. I don’t like it but I can’t just stand by while the Vong kill everyone I love. They’ve taken enough already. I can end this, Jaina. It _ has  _ to be me.” 

Jaina laughed hollowly. “You’re an idiot.” 

“How am I an idiot here? Jaina, you’ve never had problems with dangerous situations before. Our whole lives have been one sketchy thing after another. What’s changed?” 

“ _ EVERYTHING _ HAS CHANGED, JACEN! Don’t you  _ see  _ that?! Can’t you feel it?!” Jaina bellowed. Jacen’s features softened. He took his sister’s balled fists away from his shoulders and held them in his hands. 

“Talk to me.” 

“I am afraid, okay?” Her voice shook. “I am  _ terrified _ . Losing Anakin was beyond any ideas I had about Hell and now you’re walking headfirst into the most dangerous situations you can find not five kriffing minutes after coming home. They already nearly killed you. You’re daring them to try again.” Jaina wiped the tears away before they could fall. “Losing Anakin was one thing, but I can’t lose  _ you _ . I’m not strong enough for that, Jace. I’m just not.” 

Her brother gave her his lopsided grin as he pulled her into a hug. “I’m a part of you and you’re a part of me, so you’ll never lose me. One might say you’re stuck with me forever, big sister.”


End file.
